Sólo un poco de piedad
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Aún con el favor de sus dioses no pudo evitar desearle. -Blindshipping.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sólo un poco de piedad.**

Por más egoísta que sonara, lo había hecho por él, por ese niño que tanto le asemejaba en apariencia, por ese niño que tanto le encantaba. No, nunca pensó en el bienestar de sus amigos… Protegerlos implicaba la felicidad del más bajo, sólo por eso los consideró en el trato. Sólo por eso le suplicó a Ra por mantenerlos a salvo junto a su _doppelganger._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a ese espejo mental que reflejaba su verdadero ser, su verdadero sentir… su verdadero dolor. Porque veías a un Faraón vestido en telas blancas tan pulcras tejidas para los dioses, con la más fina seda cubriendo su cuerpo y las más valiosas joyas formadas de oro y, en cambio, en ese cristal que le reflejaba veías su verdad; no había ropas pulcras ni sedas perfectas, no había joyas de oro… No, los blancos tejidos estaban manchados en sangre, la seda estaba vieja, sucia y rasgada y sus oros no era más que pedazos de huesos y carne en descomposición. Una mentira… Y no sólo lo material, sus ojos amatistas en el espejo se reflejan rojos, tan puros como la sangre, su rostro demacrado y con notorias cicatrices de guerra, bajo sus ojos un par de marcas negras.

Miró con cierto terror su reflejo ¿tan mal estaba? Se rió entonces, no supo exactamente de qué… Y su risa cesó de golpe, su sangre se heló y sus músculos se tensaron. Su cargo en la sociedad pronunciado con un tono de voz que lo marcaba en pregunta le hizo parar.

-¿Faraón…? –Y ahí estaba ese niño que lo enajenaba… Se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes.

No pudo evitar burlarse de ser llamado así. Él no era nada de eso, él no estaba nada cerca del reino de los dioses. Y planeó seguir difamando su persona…

-¿Atem? –Hasta que recordó al niño intruso en su habitación mental.

Dudó, vaciló tanto como creyó el niño tenía paciencia. Y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje hacia el costado donde sentía al niño mirarle. Lo hizo tan meticuloso que pareció desconfiar del menor, y con mucha razón lo hacía… Nunca había hecho contacto visual con su _doble_. Y le aterraba la idea de perderlo. Y le amedrentaba que viera su quebrado ser. Y cuando menos lo pensó ya le había encarado. Un faraón y un esclavo. Tan iguales, tan diferentes. Le miró a los ojos buscando algún sentimiento en su mirada, algo que le mostrara lo que tanto temía, pero no hubo nada.

No hubo nada al menos un par de minutos.

Y entonces lo notó, un respingo que le descolocó el rostro. Y él lo había percibido, sus ojos amatistas similares a los del menor habían cambiado, y como espejos lo advirtió en la mirada ajena, de un amatista pasó a un rojo toscano para distorsionarse en un rojo rubí. Y le vio temblar, con la palabra consternación escrita en su semblante. Retrocedió unos pasos, su demacrado ser estaba a la vista del menor… No, él no debía sufrir por tan insignificante ser; no era digno de recibir las lágrimas de tan delicado humano. Y le vio cambiar frente a él, su maltrecho cuerpo ahora estaba disfrazando a ese niño de dulces sentimientos.

Cuánto se odió por aquello, por no haberlo notado antes, por hacerle lucir como él mismo. Sus heridas e infortunios no debían reflejarse en él, ese había sido el trato. Entonces ¿por qué?

Y terminó de quebrarse al ver al menor dedicarle una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto hasta ahora. Cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras caminos salinos se formaban desde la comisura de sus párpados hasta su barbilla. Gimoteos salían de su boca mientras alzaba sus manos hacia el pequeño, agarrando sus sucias y viejas ropas, aferrándose a ellas empapándolas en sus lágrimas.

El espejo a uno de los costados del mayor se resquebrajó.

Cuánto lo necesitó… Ese confort en los brazos del menor. Pero le aturdía la idea de arriesgar su bienestar, aún si Ra se lo había asegurado. Sintió cómo las emociones se anudaban en su garganta, apretó el agarre. Se había atado sin pensarlo a alguien que no debía. Y los dioses se percataron, le exhortaron de su destino y de su error. Lo apuntaron con el dedo y lo juzgaron. Y como hijo de los dioses debía verse despojado de su humanidad… pero en cambio le volvieron más humano, más _animal_.

_Doppelganger_, eso eran. Y como tal, no debían encontrarse, no debían mirarse fijamente. Quien cediera perdería, quien claudicara moriría. ¡Pero por Ra! ¿Por qué alguien melifluo como ese niño debía verse involucrado? Castigo divino o no, retaría a sus ancestros. Rogó entonces por su abundancia, por la dicha de un esclavo a cambio de sacrificios.

Y ahí comenzó la oscura historia del Faraón.

Mantuvo una doble cara, de la cual sólo los dignos de confianza conocían la verdadera. El Faraón sonreía con malicia, complacido por el dolor ajeno provocado por su propia mano. Masacraba a sus enemigos bajo sus pies, le enloquecía el sonar de los huesos hender. Le embriagaba el olor metálico de la sangre mezclado con la carne y la magia negra. Y se regocijaba, carcajeaba ante su victoria, y sus ojos distorsionaban su realidad. No había más razón, su estómago se comprimía en un vacío que identificó como hambre... Y entonces se cansaba. Sus pupilas se vaciaban y a la vez se llenaban. Miraba un punto muerto buscando explicaciones… Y por instantes olvidaba porqué lo hacía, y en esos instantes quería parar. Pero era el Faraón, eso le enojaba. Había dejado de pensar en su pueblo y comenzó a hacerlo entorno a sus deseos. Le importaba ese niño que le conducía a su autodestrucción. No lo odiaba por ese hecho, él era inconsciente de lo que provocaba en su Rey.

Se aferró con más fuerza al pequeño cuerpo.

-No te preocupes. –Sintió caricias en su cabello.

Y delató a su corazón. Quería saberse en lo correcto, que estaba bien así como era… Que alguien como él aún podía ver la luz atrás de la puerta. _Que aún podía amar_. Y sintió su garganta rasgar. No podía decir nada más, no le estaba permitido. Y no comprendió a sus dioses y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Quería gritar, pronunciar su nombre, serle honesto; pero no emitía sonido alguno de su garganta.

Y la grieta en el espejo lo atravesó, de arriba abajo.

Y sus brazaletes cayeron al suelo, quebrándose como huesos ante las quijadas de carnívoros. Y vio a los cánidos morder sus manos. Ahí estaba otra vez frente a ese espejo en su habitación Real. _Los perros del infierno_. Y sonrió con un sentimiento extraño. Sus dioses lo sabían.

Lo había mirado por tanto tiempo, de lejos. Desde el balcón le veía caminar entre la multitud, tan normal, tan inferior. Y no lo entendía, no entendía por qué le extasiaba alguien tan parecido a sí mismo. _Doppelganger. _Cruel destino. Y no le asustó al principio, no le importó entonces. Pero ese niño era todo lo que él no. Normal, común. Humano. Tan simple como eso, ese niño era un humano. Y se supo celoso. Y egoísta lo reclamó como suyo. Le trató como a él lo trataban, quiso corromper tan pura alma, quiso ser un Dios para el niño.

Vio las grietas esparcirse por la superficie del cristal. Llamaron a su puerta. Escuchó el eco de los pasos con placer, con egoísmo. Eran suyos, iban hacia él. Cuando dejaron de escucharse levantó la mano izquierda con dificultad, esos canes podrían ser ilusiones pero en su cabeza eran muy reales. Aún dándole la espalda a su invitado le hizo una seña para que se acercara más. Y el can en su mano derecha mordió con más fuerza. Extendió su mano indicando que se detuviera. Inhaló el aroma que alcanzaba a llegar a sus fosas nasales, aturdiéndose ante la estimulación en sus terminales nerviosas. Comenzó a voltearse, aún si los perros le arrancaban las manos. Y le miró. Al fin, después de tanto esperar le miró como tanto quiso. Alzó sus maltrechas manos sangrantes para tocar el rostro de su doble. Tan cálido. Cerró los ojos al sentir el calor inundar su ser.

Y el espejo a su espalda cayó en pedazos.

Y los dioses rugieron iracundos.

Y a sus quejas ignoró. Porque no necesitaba nada más. Si lo querían castigar entonces que no flaquearan, pues ahora sus manos tocaban lo prohibido y no se detendrían, aún si su alma estaba condenada y los perros le arrastraban al infierno. No había nada que le apartara de su presente.

Tocar esa suave piel, tan tersa envidia de una mujer. Mirar con recelo sus facciones infantes. Pero faltaba algo. Él era un esclavo, indigno de mirar los ojos del Faraón. Y él quería ahogarse en ese par de orbes amatistas… Aún si terminaba de sentenciar su sagrada existencia.

-Yuugi. –Cuánto se deleitó al pronunciar su nombre.

Lo había estado observando. Sólo por eso alguien como él sabía el nombre de un subalterno. Porque lo atesoraba, porque lo añoraba cada noche. Lo buscaba en los pensamientos más profundos e impuros. Era como un somnífero.

Le drogaba.

Y apenas se percató que el menor le miraba fijamente. Y le dedicó su desnuda alma.

Y le deseó más.

No supo con certeza lo que hacía. Pero el roce era grato. Sus labios contra los ajenos… Si no veía el cielo afuera de su ventana no importaría.

Sólo pedía un poco de piedad a sus dioses.

**FIN.**

_No pregunten. No es cierto, pregunten todo lo que deseen (referente al fic, claro), una cosa más, de alguna forma está basado en la canción "Have a little mercy" de Lauri Ylönen.  
_

_Me encanta jugar con el lado cruel y maldito de los personajes, aunque en este casi no lo reflejé._

_Siempre había querido escribir un puzzleshipping y finalmente lo conseguí, de cierta manera, porque esto es un blindshipping *sigh*. Pero yo sé que algún día lograré escribir un puzzle puro (¿?)._

_Es algo extraño este fic. Me encantan los escritos que tienen más narrativa que diálogo. Y me encanta escribirlos. Se supone que Yuugi es un esclavo, cotizado por su similitud con el Faraón. Y no pasa desapercibido al soberano, por lo que reclama al humano como suyo. Pero existe un impedimento: la maldición del doppelganger. Como sabrán se dice que las personas que se encuentren con su doppel (para abreviarlo) sufrirán algún accidente. En este caso la muerte es su destino. Atem lo sabe, por ello suplica a los dioses reflejar en él mismo la maldición, si se ven a los ojos será él quien pague. Pero para ello le prometió a los dioses sacrificios. Y eso viene escrito en el fic._

_Y eso… supongo que notarán que se trata de la obsesión que aflige al soberano de Egipto._

_Me embriaga la idea de un faraón de dos facetas. Recordé cuando Raphael (creo así era) le dice a Yami que nadie la asegura que fue un buen Faraón. Y no pude evitar dejar que mi mente volara y colapsara por el exceso de ideas, jaja. Así que sólo les traigo este fragmento que alcancé a rescatar. Si recuerdo todo lo que divagué tal vez regrese, por el momento les agradezco que se hayan tomado un tiempo para leer esta aberración (¿?)._

_Sean felices~_


End file.
